It is often necessary or desirable to shade oneself from excessive and potentially harmful sun exposure. Umbrellas are a common type of device that is used to provide protection from the sun in a number of various settings. For example, larger umbrellas offer protection from exposure to the sun while on a beach. Larger beach umbrellas typically have an elongated post with a tapered end for insertion of the post into a support such as the sand and/or a weighted base to support the post vertically and during windy conditions. However, beach umbrellas are bulky, and difficult to move and position with the changing sun.
While smaller, personal umbrellas may be more convenient and portable, they have to be held by the user and cannot be secured in place. Moreover, umbrellas are not easily stored nor easily carried to certain places, such as sporting events.
Accordingly, there remains a need for new shading devices and systems which are relatively light weight, capable of being folded to a relatively compact size, and can be secured to a number of support structures. Additionally, the shading devices and systems should employ improved securement devices that are versatile enough to clamp and/or clip to support structures of varying sizes. This need and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.